


Ride Into The Night With You

by Gonardo



Category: Open Gate - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Healing, M/M, Pining, rodeo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David was happy to have Kaleb along for the ride. What could be better than going on the rodeo circuit with a buddy. Kaleb has been through so much already and David just wants him to be happy...</p>
<p>a.k.a. David and Kaleb are rodeo bull fighters. David has feelings for Kaleb but fights it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Into The Night With You

**Author's Note:**

> I expected this to be just porn but then feelings happen... David is pining. Eventual sex just so you know.
> 
> Also I am typing this on mobile beta free so please pardon my flub ups.
> 
> This takes place after the ending scene of the movie. By like a few weeks.
> 
> I am clueless when it comes to the rodeo. My sis on the other hand loves it.

It was yet another hot day in their western tour, Kaleb paused to wipe his brow causing Dave to stop midway to the trailer. The bull whom was being prepared to be loaded snorts and paws at the dry ground beneath him. "Need a break?" Dave asks his pal.

"Just a moment. I need a drink of water." Leaning over near the recently broken down fence, the other man watches as sweat rolls down tan skin. Dripping from the straight nose, welling above parted lips made Dave's gut twist in want.

Kaleb takes long pulls from the bottle, tan throat working. Dust and grime mixed with the make up run down his jaw. It's on the back of his wrist where he keeps rubbing helplessly at the moisture gathered there. "Alright. Lets get Houdini gathered up." Kaleb kicks up dirt with every step, hips twinge here and there.

"Sure you're to it?" Dave asks.

"Yeah. I'm good." Kaleb gives a tired yet bright smile.

It was a miracle the man could still smile like that considering all the hell he went through in the past months. After the cast was removed and was given clearence, he was back at it again.

David knew his place. It was in the rideo as a bull fighter, he was good at it. Not much else was expected of him. Kaleb on the other hand had promise. He was bright, observant. He could damn near anything he wanted and yet he was here.

He shook his head to displace his current thoughts and pats the other guy on his back which earns another grin. Kaleb made things interesting and fun. just hoped he doesn't fuck things up. This friendship meant a lot. More than his past relationships damn near combined.

"Lets get wasted." Kaleb tells his rodeo buddy, smirk in place.

"You got it."

*

"Nothing worse than watching a buddy get all the love." A long time vet says. He and his partner still travel around here and there. It never left their blood.

"Nah. Kaleb needs the distraction." David swallows the beer, eyes trained on his friend whom is being chatted up by a curvy brunette.

"How about you?" What is with guys reading him of late, Dave wonders.

"As long as he's happy then I am." Shrugs.

"I've been there. Eventually I told him how I feel." The man's husband winks at him. David felt his heart shrink in fear. "Don't give up just yet. That right there is a one time thing." 

But one day it wouldn't be. David didn't know just how he would be able to handle it...


End file.
